memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad (episode)
}} As the USS Discovery crew attempts to let loose at a party, an unwelcome visitor comes aboard bringing about a problematic and twisted sequence of events. Summary Teaser Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable quotes Log entries * "Personal log, Specialist Michael Burnham, Stardate 2136.8: Despite my fears to the contrary, I seem to have found my place on this ''Discovery. An air of routine has descended upon the ship, and even I am a part of it. I've made friends. Well, one at least. I take comfort in my work. This ship has quickly become the most important weapon in the Federation's arsenal in our war against the Klingons. And because of her, the tide has turned. Because of us, we are winning. Lieutenant Stamets' ability to pilot the ship's spore drive has given him access not just to all of space, but to unseen parts of his personality as well. As we perform our daily responsibilities, I confess I find some members of my fellow crew more interesting than others. Lieutenant Tyler has suffered so much, and still maintains such dignity and kindness. I find him... intriguing. But I fear my personal history interferes with my ability to forge relationships. I am among the others... but also apart. I wish sorely to step out of my comfort zone, yet don't know how. But tonight, I will face one of my greatest challenges so far. Tonight we are having... a party." Background information * This is the first episode in ''Star Trek franchise history since not to start with a "cold open". Story and script Production Cast * Katherine Barrell is the second actress to portray the character of Stella Mudd. Kay Elliot originated the role in . Continuity * This episode reveals that since the start of the Federation-Klingon war, approximately 10,000 Starfleet personnel have perished. * Using convention mathematics, the same 30 minutes being repeated and Mudd's statement of killing Lorca 53 times, at least 26 days passed between the beginning of the episode and the end of it. Reception and aftermath * Production history * : Title publicly revealed * 29 October 2017: Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * 30 October 2017: International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Shazad Latif as Ash Tyler * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;And * Jason Isaacs as Gabriel Lorca Guest starring *Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber *Katherine Barrell as Stella Grimes *Peter MacNeill as Barron Grimes *Rainn Wilson as Harcourt Fenton Mudd Co-starring * Milton Barnes as Deck Crew #1 * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Hamza Fouad as Deck Crew #2 * Julianne Grossman as Discovery computer * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Rhys * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Comm officer #2 * Izaak Smith as Jogger #2 Uncredited co-stars Stunt doubles Stand-in * Kari-Michael Helava References 11 Leonis Minoris; Acamar; Adelphous; Ajilon; Aldebaran; Alpha Centauri; Alpha Onias; Alpha Quadrant; ; amicium; Andoria; Archanis; Archer; ; armory; Azure Nebula; Azna; B'Moth; Ba'ku; Baldik; bank; Barolia; Beta Lankal; Beta Leonis Minoris; Beta Quadrant; Beta Pictoris; Beta Rigel; Beta Thoridar; Betazed; black alert; Brestant; Briar Patch; ; Carraya; Castor; Celes; Chi Leonis; ; Cursa; D'deridex; ; ; Deep Space K-7; Endangered Species Act; Epsilon Outpost 1; Epsilon Outpost 2; Epsilon Outpost 3; Epsilon Outpost 4; Epsilon Outpost 5; Epsilon Outpost 6; Epsilon Outpost 7; Epsilon Outpost 8; Epsilon Outpost 9; Epsilon 10; Epsilon 11; funk; Galorndon Core; Gamma Eridon; Gamma Hromi; Ganalda; ; Gorath; gormagander; ; ; Halee; hip hop music; Hromi Cluster; Hyralan; Iconia; Iconians; ; Ikalia; Japori; Jouret; K't'inga; Kasseelian opera; ; Klach D'kel Brakt; Krios; Lambda Geminorum; Love and Happiness; Mempa; Miridian; ; Narendra; Nequencia; No'Mat; Omega Leonis; Organia; ; Paulson Nebula; Pheben; ; ; pulse scope rifle; Qu'vat; ; red alert; Regulus; ; Rura Penthe; science specialist; ; Sherman's Planet; ; Starbase 12; Starbase 23; Starbase 24, Starbase 157; Starbase 234; Starbase 343; Tarlac; ; time crystal; time loop; Tomed; Tranome Sar; Unroth; Valt; ; We Trying to Stay Alive; Wyclef Jean; Xarantine; xenoanthropologist; yellow alert; Yridia; Zibal External links * * |next= }} Category:DIS episodes